


Strictly Business

by Singofsolace



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singofsolace/pseuds/Singofsolace
Summary: Zelda and Lilith are vying for the same coveted position at Morningstar Enterprises, but that's not all that's at stake. Can these rivals work together to defeat the corruption in their midst? Is the tension between them strictly business or is it something more? Only time will tell.My response to the "Enemies to Lovers" prompt for the Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself--I started yet another multichapter fic. Feel free to yell at me in the comments.
> 
> Also, please heed the tags! there is some dubious consent of the Spellwood variety.

Lilith had worked at Morningstar Enterprises for nearly thirty years. She’d landed a job as a telephone operator straight out of college, and had worked her way out of the basement and onto the sixty-sixth floor through lots of blood, sweat, and tears. She’d been at the company longer than anyone else on the staff—including Faustus Blackwood, the current C.O.O. It made her blood boil to think he could just swoop in ten years ago and steal the job that was rightfully hers, especially considering he wasn’t nearly as qualified as her, but then she had to remember that this was an extremely _traditional_ company, and there was no doubt her gender played a role in the fact that she was passed over.

No more.

Now that Enoch was retiring from the Chief Financial Officer position (and good riddance—he was a disgusting, perverted old man), it was finally her chance to break through the glass ceiling at the company.

So, she filled out her application the moment the company announced his retirement. She was told that the decision would be made by the end of the work week on Friday afternoon—

Lilith was torn from her thoughts as Shirley Jackson’s cruel, shrill voice filled the office space. Her desk was several yards away, closer to Blackwood’s office, and yet, Lilith could hear Shirley as clearly as if she were sitting right next to her.

“Wanton hussy,” Shirley said as Zelda Spellman passed her desk, headed in the direction of Blackwood’s office. Lilith stopped typing at her computer, her attention forced away from her work by the open challenge in Shirley’s voice.

Zelda turned on her heel, sashaying back to Shirley’s desk before perching herself on top of it. Lilith couldn’t help it as her eyes took in Zelda’s outfit, which included an extremely short, tight pencil skirt that had ridden up considerably when she sat.

“Did you have something you’d like to discuss, Shirley?” said Zelda, her voice sweet as sugarcane even as her mouth straightened into a thin line.

Shirley, much like Lilith, was clearly distracted by Zelda’s shapely legs being on full display. Her mouth opened and closed before finally she growled, “Get off my desk. I’m sure you can find another one to occupy this morning. But I imagine he prefers you on your knees.”

Unexpectedly, Zelda didn’t seem hurt by this remark, but rather leaned forward, invading Shirley’s space. It didn’t escape Lilith’s notice that Zelda’s cleavage was now in Shirley’s face. Lilith could feel her cheeks starting to burn, though she was sure she was hiding it at least a little bit better than Shirley, whose face had gone beet red.

“Shirley, Shirley, Shirley. Jealousy doesn’t become you. But here’s a question,” Zelda said, before leaning even closer, so as to whisper in the woman’s ear, “are you jealous of me, or _him_?”

Shirley reeled back, nearly falling out of her seat in her haste to move away. With a satisfied smile on her face, Zelda hopped off the desk, smoothed her skirt down, and continued on her way to Blackwood’s door.

Lilith had never been so turned on—and so _annoyed_ at having been turned on—in all her life. Zelda was also vying for the position of C.F.O. She had the skill and experience, sure, but Lilith was still the person who’d been at the company the longest. The job was rightfully hers, purely by virtue of seniority.

But there existed another factor—one that was as significant as it was unethical—and it was the fact that Zelda Spellman (if office gossip and her own eyes were to be believed) was Faustus Blackwood’s _mistress_.

* * *

Zelda Spellman contemplated what she was going to eat for lunch as Faustus Blackwood bent her over the desk. She’d forgotten to eat breakfast before she’d left for work—which happened more often than she’d like to admit—and while she could usually make it to the lunch hour without being particularly distracted by her empty stomach, she’d done a bit more… physical activity… this morning than she’d planned to.

She wasn’t complaining.

Much.

Faustus Blackwood might be the most successful Chief Operating Officer this side of the Atlantic, but when all was said and done, he was still a man, and Zelda knew how to handle men. 

At least this time he hadn’t ripped any of her clothing. It made walking back to her cubicle feel just a bit more dignified when her clothes were still intact, though she was sure she’d get a snicker or two from Shirley Jackson regardless of what she looked like coming out of the boss’ office.

“Are you close?” Faustus grunted, faltering in his breakneck pace. His unusually sharp fingernails were digging into her thighs and his face was red and dotted with sweat. Not at all becoming.

“Yes,” Zelda lied smoothly, grabbing the back of his head to pull it down closer to her body so that she wouldn’t have to look at his face as he came.

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy their trysts; it was just that her stomach was growling, and she didn’t like the color of his tie today. It was a garish red and gold pattern that he only wore when he had meetings with representatives from the Chinese office. Zelda imagined that it was his wife, Constance, who picked it out—dear, darling Constance, who apparently thought even the most cutthroat Asian businessmen would be easily swayed by a British man wearing their “lucky” colors.

Zelda was still thinking of Constance, trying to imagine what _she_ might feel like between her legs, when Faustus finally finished inside her.

Pushing at his shoulders, Zelda tried to sit up on the desk. Her back hurt from the force with which he’d pressed her down against the wood. They’d actually been having a work-related discussion when he’d suddenly grabbed her by the arms and practically threw her onto the desk. While she’d always enjoyed a quick romp on a desk in their youth, she had to admit, she wasn’t getting any younger, and she wouldn’t mind a softer location next time.

“What’s wrong?” said Faustus, still out of breath as he eased his body off of her. “You seem distracted.”

Zelda pulled her skirt back down from where it had gathered around her hips. “Nothing’s wrong. I just have a lot of paperwork to get done. And _you_ have to look presentable for your meeting in…” Zelda checked her watch as she ran her left hand through her hair, “twelve minutes.”

“You’d think my future C.F.O. would be a bit more grateful to her employer,” said Faustus, smirking as he zipped up his pants.

“I still have to be approved by the board for the position, don’t I?” said Zelda, walking away so that she could look out the window at the New York City skyline as she buttoned up her blouse. “You know, we really ought to close these blinds. Just because we’re on the sixty-sixth floor doesn’t mean no one is looking in.”

“I’d be disappointed if they _weren’t_ looking,” said Faustus, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Zelda sighed, leaning back into his embrace. She’d known this man all of her life, and no matter how much he infuriated, mistreated, and manipulated her, there would always be a small, treacherous part of her that relished the familiar.

Even if the familiar was sucking a bruise into her neck that would be impossible to hide from her coworkers.

“ _Faustus_.”

“Mmm?”

“Stop.”

“Why?”

Zelda pulled away from him, delighting in the way his lips curled into a frustrated frown as she did. It went without saying that she was manipulating _him_ right back. It was so terribly easy to do.

“Because I think we should be… all _business_ … at least until the promotion is announced.”

“ _What_?!” Faustus snarled.

Oh, how she loved toying with him.

Zelda sashayed over to the door, relishing every sway of her hips. “I don’t care what those gossips out there in the office think of me, but I _do_ think we should keep a bit of distance in order to maintain an element of decorum while the board debates my… qualifications.”

Zelda put her hand on the door knob, planning to take one last coy look over her shoulder at his scandalized expression, but this plan was foiled as Faustus seized her roughly by the upper arm, turned her, and then slammed her back against the door.

His face was curiously blank as his eyes roved over her. It sent a chill down Zelda’s spine, as she was accustomed to his passion, his heat, his rage. She didn’t know what to do with this cold, impassive gaze. The only indication that he felt anything at all about her ending the physical aspect of their relationship was his bruising grip. His fingernails were digging into the skin just above her elbows; Zelda prayed they wouldn’t leave marks, as it was too hot outside for her to wear something to cover them up.

“You know, I think you’re right?” said Blackwood, his voice peculiarly light even as his expression didn’t change.

Thinking this would be the end of it, Zelda tried to shake him off, but he continued to pin her to the door, without giving any indication as to when he would stop.

“Faustus, you’re going to be late for the meeting with the Chin—”

Zelda’s sentence was cut off when Faustus suddenly released one of her arms only to press his right hand against her throat. They’d played with such roughness before, but it had always been in the context of sex, and every time they’d done it, they’d talked about it before hand.

“I think you’re right—just _business_ , it is,” Faustus said, with the casualness of giving a weather report despite the fact that he was squeezing her windpipe, “but I won’t be responsible for what happens to your position in the company as a result.”

With that, he released her and walked back towards his desk. “You’re dismissed. I want those financial reports I asked for in my hands by 5 o’clock.”

Zelda remained frozen against the door, a shaking hand coming up to grasp at her throat. She coughed once, twice, three times—before she was able to speak.

“Faustus, what in Satan’s name—”

“I said dismissed,” said Faustus, pointedly ignoring her as he pretended to type on his computer. “Get out.”

Feeling strangely exposed, as if she were suddenly standing naked in front of a crowd of thousands, Zelda took a deep breath that burned through her throat before pushing herself off of the door.

“Fine. We’ll talk about this later—but we _will_ talk about it.”

* * *

For nearly thirty minutes after Zelda had disappeared into Blackwood’s office, Lilith couldn’t seem to focus on her work. She found it hard to believe that just catching a glimpse at Zelda’s thighs was enough to put her in this state. She particularly hated being flustered at work, where there was nothing she could do about the heat building in her core. If she were home, having one of her more pleasant dreams, she could at least do something to relieve this tension building inside her.

This wasn’t right. She shouldn’t be lusting after the woman who was most likely going to steal her job, and not only that—Zelda was clearly taken, and by the _boss_ , no less. But knowing Zelda was involved with someone else wasn’t stopping the wetness that was gathering between her legs. She’d need to make a graceful exit to the bathroom before she embarrassed herself.

But as Lilith stood from her desk, the door to Blackwood’s door opened. Zelda emerged, looking far different than she had when she’d entered his office. While her demeanor going in had been cocky and loquacious, now she looked like she’d just seen a ghost. She was clutching her neck, as if she had a sore throat, and her bearing was decidedly less flirtatious as she passed Shirley’s desk. In fact, she didn’t even spare Shirley a glance, even as the woman whispered, “Slut.”

As Zelda passed Lilith, their eyes briefly connected. Lilith felt a shiver go down her spine at how cold and empty the woman’s eyes now were, when only thirty minutes ago, they’d been sparkling with mischief. As Lilith’s eyes raked over her, she noticed some bruising on Zelda’s arms that definitely hadn’t been there before, but she only got a quick look at them before Zelda passed her desk.

She was clearly making a beeline for the bathroom, which was where Lilith had intended to go, but now she wasn’t so sure she should follow. Her mind was whirling with possibilities as to what had gone on behind closed doors between her and Blackwood, and none of them were good. She and Zelda might be vying for the same position, but she wasn’t about to lose the job of her dreams just because a man was abusing his position.

One thing was certain: Lilith was going to have a friendly little _chat_ with Blackwood before the day was done.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you'd like to see this fic continued! if this gets a good response, I think I'll make it one of my main "big" fics. But it's up to you to let me know if you want more!
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own these characters but i do understand them better than Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and his writing team.


End file.
